The Other Brother
by KID KUPO
Summary: "Kim Connweller" I smiled as I held my hand out. He returned a smile and took my hand in his and shook it gently. "Sonny Cameron" And he's a Cameron? God, just my luck. (Please Read & Review)
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure we should be here?" I asked trying to pull the fabric of my dress down, embarrassed by the way it showed my legs.

"Look, just stick by me and you'll be fine" My friend Rena assured me.

"How do you wear stuff like this?" I moaned as I desperately tried to cover my legs.

"Don't stretch my dress! You'll ruin it..." She scolded as she slapped my hand away.

I couldn't believe that I was talked into this. I only wanted a birthday cake, was that so hard to ask for?

Instead I was forced to put on this dress and be dragged down to a random stranger's house to socialize and drink and...whatever teenagers do these days. Unlike other people around here, I actually intend to get out of La Push once Graduation comes. Hard work brings rewards.

"I don't want to stay here for the entire night..." I moan.

"Look, you'll thank me for this later! I promise, this experience is good for you" She assured me as she dragged me closer to the blaring music echoing from the house.

"But Rena-"

"Look Kimi, if you don't like it then at least you had a firsthand look at what an actual party looks like. That way if someone else invites you, you can tell them about this scarring moment in your boring life..."

"I'm not boring!" I defend myself. "I'm just not—"

"Popular? Fun? A party animal?"

"I was going to say outgoing, but thank you for your honest point of view"

"What are friends for?" She grinned.

I sighed deeply, knowing I wasn't going to get out of this situation at all tonight…and on my birthday for god's sake…

"Can we at least leave early, Rena?" I beg for the last time.

No reply…at all.

"Rena?" I call out as I turn around and to my surprise she was gone. "Of course…" I sigh.

I couldn't leave, that'll be wrong to Rena. I couldn't leave her here. Anything _might _happen. I huffed out a breath (and tried desperately to keep my calm composure) as I placed my glasses on and walked into my house. Anyone would agree that my glasses would not fit well with the costume (Hell, they were a weak prescription anyway), but I was comfortable with them on. It was a little bit of me that got me through every school day.

And Jared Cameron.

I _used _to like him. I _used _to have a crush on him. I still do actually. Everybody liked him. What wasn't to like? His toned body, his beautiful brown eyes, his gentle but rough voice.

What I loved the most was his personality. He was kind and caring, Had great grades. Was on the football team...so how had it all go wrong? He was such a great guy too...

* * *

_I was walking to History class, checking everything I had in my bag until Jared bumped into me...which ended up in me falling on my butt and having all of my books scattered on the ground. _

_"I'm sorry" I blush, as I try to gather my belongings. "I didn't see where I was-_

_Instead of helping me, he chucked my bag outside through the open window and proceeded to kick my books across the hallway. Everybody was silent as he vented all his anger out on me. Looks of sorrow, fear and confusion were etched on everyone's faces as I silently picked up my books (Well, the ones he _didn't _kick...)._

_As I continued to pick up my last book, he managed to kick my hand in the process. In other words, he broke my hand. As in dislocated my thumb, and broke all of my fingers. The pain was so fast, I never managed to scream it out. I did cry though. I was shocked that he would do such a thing. As soon as everyone saw that he hurt me, Rena stepped in and stopped him._

_"THAT'S ENOUGH YOU PSYCHOTIC FREAK!" She screamed as she pushed him away from me._

_I drowned out the rest of their conversation as I let the tears fall. Then everything turned black._

_I must've passed out through the pain because the next thing I knew, I was in the nurse's office. My hand was bandaged and stung when I moved but it was no longer dislocated. _

_"Oh Kimmy!" Rena cried as she hugged me._

_"What...happened?" I blink._

_"I don't know? No one knows. They all blame Jared though. You did nothing wrong!"_

_Then...what_ did _I do? What happened to Jared?_

* * *

Luckily I managed to persuade my Murderous Father from getting his service pistol and practically shooting down the Cameron's door. My father is a Police detective and solves cases (mostly murder and homicide) from home.

Though, there was no point because Jared went missing for two weeks after our little...incident.

Ever since Mom passed, he's been on edge about how to handle me, so he prefers to handle his job from home while looking after me. I love him flaws and all, but there some things only a mother could ever teach. I was able to get away with tonight because...

A) It's my birthday...

B) He's all the way in Seattle tonight working on an important case

Which means that what he doesn't know won't kill him. But it'll probably kill me if he ever found out.

As I walked into the living room, the bass was so loud, it'll give you a headache just listening to it. I walked towards the kitchen to fetch myself a glass of water...but the tap was missing from the sink.

_I guess Water is off the menu_.

I refused to drink anything that was on offer. If it wasn't beer, it was punch. And of course, the Punch would probably be spiked with _something_. There was no food which made me realise that I should have eaten before I got here. If everybody's view of a good time included intoxicating yourself, then consider me excluded. I'd rather stay a nerd then drink the night away and possibly wake up regretting something I would have done the night before.

As I was lost in thought, I was knocked over from people rushing inside to probably refill their drinks. My glasses were knocked from my face and I heard a horrible crunch as if someone stood on them. My fears were right as I looked up to see them mangled and broken. Great, now I'm revealed. Deciding to avoid the crowd, I went outside to get some fresh air. Outside wasn't any better as couples or groups were sitting around the lawn.

If they weren't talking, they were drinking. Or Kissing. Or Smoking. Or-

"Boring party, huh?"

I looked towards a muscular he-man beside me as he took a sip out of his cup.

"I don't know. This is my first..."

"No kidding?"

I shrugged as I played with the ring wrapped around my neck. I stared at the man as he just observed the lawn. He had a beautiful tattoo wrapped on the right side of his neck. He was buff, but not to the point where he was a bodybuilder. His giant arms were toned and well preserved. God, he looked hot...

"Kim Connweller" I smiled as I held my hand out.

He returned a smile and took my hand in his and shook it gently.

"Sonny Cameron"

And he's a Cameron? God, just my luck.

"Something wrong?"

"No, it's just that...Are you by any chance...?"

"Jared's little brother? Yeah, pretty much"

Of course he was.

"You're _that_ Kim, aren't you?"

I stared at him with confusion clearly etched on my face.

"_That _Kim?" I asked.

"My brother broke your hand?"

"Oh right, uhhh..." I sighed.

"He's such a dickhead..." He growled as he took another sip out of his drink.

Huh?

"Why though? Do you know why he did..._that_?"

It was silent for a while and I suddenly regretted asking that question.

"I asked...he offered me a kind gesture before isolating himself to his room" He chuckled.

"Kind gesture?"

He put his drink down and gave me the finger to show me what he was talking about.

"Aren't you two close though?"

"Were. Were close."

It was silent once again. But a good silence, one that we were comfortable in.

"So how did your dad react to the whole...you know?" He asked, curious to know.

I rolled my eyes as I took in his face. His eyes were what got me the most. Green. A beautiful Green.

"That bad?" He smiled.

"I had to hide his service pistol..." I mumbled.

He started laughing out loud and then I realized I was laughing with him.

Was this the start of a good thing?

* * *

Thanks for reading! :D

Please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

"So, Kim…"

"Yeah?"

I looked up to his face and stared him straight in the eye.

"…I was wondering if you wanted to…you know…hang?"

I stared at him in silence as the party was still blaring from behind us.

"Hang as in…Hang out?"

"Yeah, like friends?" He smiled as he rubbed his neck nervously.

I smiled back. A huge grin was etched onto my face. An actual genuine smile.

"So that's a yes?"

I nodded fiercely before I was dragged into hug. My feet were literally lifted off the ground as he twirled me around. I was caught off guard by this action, but I welcomed it.

_He's so…warm…_

As he placed me down he started to look like he regretted that action.

"Sorry…I was just…"

I only realised that I was blushing fiercely.

"It's okay. I don't mind" I smiled.

"Cool. Because you know…friends like…hug and stuff…right?" He tripped over his words as he rubbed the back of his neck again.

_Aw, he's nervous._

"Yeah, totally agree with you there" I agreed as I took his hand in mine.

He looked at me suspiciously as he eyes our hands locked together. He wasn't letting go, so that was a good thing right?

"What? Friends can hold hands right?" I blushed as I looked away.

"Hey, I don't mind" He smiled as he led me towards the front of the house.

"Wanna get out of here Kim?"

"Well…I don't mind leaving. Won't your friends miss you?" I asked.

"They might be too drunk to notice that I'm gone. Besides, I don't drink"

I was surprised by that comment. I swear I saw him drinking something out of that red cup.

"You don't drink?"

"Nope" He shook his head twice as we sat on the front porch. "I'm a soda kind of guy. Either that or water"

"So…you were drinking water?"

"I accidentally broke the tap" He chuckled.

I started laughing out loud. _Now _it made sense.

"How did you—" I gasped between my laughter.

I didn't even need to finish my question.

"It just came off! I didn't mean to break it. Let's hope everyone's too drunk to remember" He rushed as he explained what happened.

"I bet the parents won't be happy when they come back" I smiled.

"So, wanna head out?" He asked.

"Sure, but I need to let my friend Rena know first that I'm leaving" I nodded as I got up. "Can you help me out?"

"Yeah, Rena Smith, right?" He asked.

I nodded, acknowledging him.

"Yeah, I know what she looks like. Why don't you check upstairs and I'll check this area?"

"Yeah okay, she's in a Nurse Costume" I told him, hoping it would make it easy on his search.

"Got it. Meet you here?"

I gave him a smile as I travelled upstairs towards the bedrooms. It was quiet up here. Maybe if you count the many people doing the unmentionable in the four rooms up here making groaning noises, then I guess that counts as noise…

This is why parents set boundaries and don't trust us anymore. Because of incidents like this.

_"Jared…!"_

Jared? Jared's here?

_"Give it to me Jared!"_

No way! That can't be…

I burst through the door to find my best friend on top of the boy I used to crush on. I doubt he even knew her, but that didn't stop her at all. Jared didn't acknowledge me at all. He just rolled his eyes and sat up continuing to kiss her neck. She pushed him away as if she was caught in the act.

"Kimmy?" She gasped.

"Shit, I'm sorry…" I mumbled as tears threatened my eyes. "I…I…"

"Do you mind?" He spat out as he looked into my eyes.

I don't know what happened, but I felt something change. My heart raced at the sight of him. He must've felt it too because he looked like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. But I just couldn't get the scene out of head.

_My Best friend…with my crush…_

"Kimmy, wait! Let me explain—" Rena immediately got off him as she started covering herself up.

"I'm sorry! I've got to—"

"Kim, wait!"

I didn't even finish my sentence as I rushed down the stairs towards the front door. I ran towards the driveway and started breathing heavily. It's hard to run in heels. Tears were running down my cheeks as I continued to control my breaths.

_Why am I even crying? He's not even my boyfriend. I hardly even know him. So, why do I feel so…weak? Why do my tears still pour down my cheeks? Why do I feel so betrayed?_

I grabbed onto a nearby tree as I dropped onto my knees.

"Kim!" I heard Sonny call out. "Hey what happened? I saw you run out and I—"

He studied me closely before reaching out and cupping my cheek.

"Was it Jared?" He growled.

I nodded mutely as I continued to cry.

"C'mon, let's go"

"But, where—"

"Whenever I felt down, I always felt right after a good, hot meal" He smiled. "We can get to know each other at this Diner I know of. They have the best food"

He picked me up bridal style as he carried me towards the main road. But just when we were behind the safety of the trees, I swear I saw Jared coming out of the house looking for someone. His shirt was still open revealing his abs but other than that, fully clothed.

I think this may be a sign that I have to move on. I cannot wait to leave La Push.

* * *

I know, a short chapter... -_-

But I want to thank you for your kind feed back! Please review and let me hear your feedback!

What do you guys think of Jared's little brother?

Thanks for reading! :D


	3. Chapter 3

I am so so sorry for not updating sooner and I will try to update as soon as I am able to.

Thank you for your very kind reviews!

* * *

As I awaited my meal to arrive, I was too shy to even look up towards Sonny's gaze. Every time I did, he often caught me red-handed."That's cute..." He chuckled.

"What is?"

"Every time I try and look at you, I find out you're already staring at me" He smiled.

I blushed deeply.

_He was...looking at me?_

"So Kim, why were you at Joy's house?" He asked as he took a sip of his coke.

"Joy? You mean Joy Summers?" I scoffed in horror.

Joy Summers was the most popular girl in school. So, what _was _I doing at her party? Better yet, _where _was she at the time?

"You mean you didn't know whose house party you crashed?" He asked as a smile rose.

"Not at all. To be honest, I really wanted to stay home tonight" I admitted as I leaned on my hand.

"I'm glad you didn't"

"Huh?"

"I mean, I'm glad you didn't stay home. Otherwise...we wouldn't have met, you know?" He scratched his neck nervously.

_It's cute when he does that. Helps me realize that I'm not the only nervous one._

"You're good with the lines Romeo" I giggled.

"Well, I'm glad you realized that" He smiled back. "Most girls fall for my good looks than my famous one-liners"

"Yikes, they must be shallow girls then"

He wasn't even mad when I said that. He just started laughing out loud in agreement.

"You're different you know" He breathed in as he recovered from his laughter. "I mean, from other girls. You don't gossip about your life or backstab anybody...You haven't backstabbed anybody...have you?"

"No, but I'll call you first and let you know when I commit first degree murder" I roll my eyes.

"See?" He laughed. "You're so laid back"

"Probably because I don't care what I look like"

"But what about this whole getup?" He gestured to my costume. "You don't wear stuff like that on a daily basis?"

"I literally detest dresses like these." I disagree as I point to the piece fabric wrapped around me. " The only reason why I'm wearing this is because of..."

I stopped myself there.

_"Kim wait! Let me explain!"_

"What's wrong?" He asked, interrupting my haunted thoughts.

"It's...nothing..." I lie poorly.

"Are you sure?"

I stared back at his serious expression as he awaited my answer.

"I would be lying if I said I was okay" I sighed in defeat.

"It was Rena, wasn't it?" He scoffed.

"Sonny...it's fine...really"

"No, it's not. You wouldn't run out of the house like that if it was nothing" He disagreed with such a strong voice.

I was quiet for a while as he stared at me with a hard expression. His scowl wasn't intimidating at all but it felt more like he was...actually concerned and worried about me. I've never met a boy like him. We've known each other for only two hours, but it feels like we've been friends for years. Before we could talk more about the issue, our waitress came along with our food, passing a small smile towards us. As I looked back at Sonny, he hadn't even glanced at his food. He was still awaiting my answer, patiently.

"Sorry, am I being too...protective?" He sighed as he leaned back into his chair. "Hell, we're not even dating and yet I..." He mumbled afterwards.

_He wants to date me? No way, I'm probably being dramatic about this_.

"No, it's not you. Actually...I'm more glad you want me to talk about this. It'll be like a Band-Aid" I smile.

"Quick and painful?"

"Yup" I popped the _p_.

"You don't have to-

"No...I feel like I have to" I say with more confidence.

He smiled at me as he leaned forward ready to listen.

"Rena was...having...well you know-"

"You...saw her doing _it_?" He questioned. "That's why you ran out?"

"With...your brother" I sigh.

"Jared?! That's why you-" He was so shocked, he couldn't even finish his sentence.

I nodded as he cut himself off.

He grabbed his phone and started texting furiously. His face was emotionless as he continued texting.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"My brother's an idiot. I pretty much told him to leave you alone for a while"

"I should tell you, I used to have a crush on your brother" I admit as I look away from him

"Who doesn't?"

Huh?

"Kim, you're not the first girl to not have a crush on my brother. It's fine, I understand" He smiled.

"So, why don't I see you at school?"

"I don't go to school" He barely whispered.

"You mean you don't go to our school?" I asked.

"No, I don't..." He sighed deeply as he continued. "I dropped out Kim"

"But don't you want to leave this place?" I asked.

"Do you?" He countered.

I looked away this time as I started eyeing my food. I only just realised that we both haven't started eating yet. Our food must be getting cold by now.

"Yeah...I've been accepted into NYU"

"That's great!" He said as he forced a smile.

"You sound...off"

"No, it's just that...well..."

"Yeah?"

"Well, I figured we're on borrowed time. So Kim..." He blushed as he looked me straight in the eye.

"Uh-huh?" I questioned him as my heart started speeding up.

"Do you wanna go out with me?"

* * *

Mwahahahahahaha! And CUT!

Thanks for reading! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! Just that life and no internet connection got in the way! But thank you for your amazing patience people! :3**

* * *

I tossed and turned the whole night as I lay in my bed.

_We only met tonight and he wants to date me already? I'm so happy!_

_But that business with my dad? Uggghhhh..._

_Why me?_

I placed my pillow on my head as I cringed at the event that took place three hours ago.

_..._

"Wait, what?" I stutter.

"Go out with me" He said with such pure confidence.

"But I...I..." I stutter as I trip over my own words.

He started chuckling over my clumsiness.

"Sorry, I came on too strong, didn't I?" He smiled.

"But...why me? There are hundreds-"

I thought for a bit.

"No, THOUSANDS of hot girls out there and you want to date me?" I huff out of breath.

"Yeah so? Your point being?"

"Why me?" I ask again.

"It's simple, I like you. No Bull" He answered with a straight -and down right gorgeous- face.

It was such an immediate answer that I hardly had time to think about what I was gonna say next. He started chuckling before taking a sip of his drink. His beautiful green eyes staring at me. Studying my every feature.

"I know I came on too hard. But, we hardly have any time before graduation" He told me as he leaned in. "So just take your time, Kim. I won't push for an answer"

He was being really patient with me. Is it true that love can be accomplished through first sight? I sigh deeply before replying as he dove right into his dinner.

"I might be needy..."

He looked at me as if he was accepting my challenge.

"Who isn't?" He smirked.

"...I usually get jealous if you start talking to other girls who aren't related to you..."

"Same goes with me if you start talking to other boys" He took a sip of his drink before placing his hands under his chin as if he was resting on them.

"I'm a full-on nerd and would mostly know the answer to everything..."

"I'm dumb on occasion but usually my good looks tend to save me"

I giggle at his reply.

"I always keep family first..."

"I do too. With the exception of my idiot brother"

A pang of hurt filled my heart but I ignored it completely. What mattered most now was that Sonny took time out of his way to talk to me. I would never regret speaking with him tonight.

"I'm so clumsy it's not even funny..."

"All the more reason to take care of you"

I smiled at him. He really wanted to take me out.

"Anything else?" He challenged as he took a sip out of his cup.

_Why not Kimi? YOLO and all that right? When is this ever gonna happen again for you?_

I agreed with my conscious as my blush turned a deep red.

"What time is our date?" I cringe.

My reply took him by surprise as he choked on his drink. He started spluttering, trying to control his breathing.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" I ask as I was unable to hide my laughter.

He looked at me with a smile.

_God, that smile_.

"I'll let you know as soon as I can" He recovered as he wiped his mouth.

"Well don't wait too long Mr Cameron" I chuckle. "Graduation is upon us"

"Stop it, you're gonna make me choke on my food again" He laughed with me.

After our warm meal, we started our long trek towards my home. We talked about numerous things including where he worked, what I studied, our dreams. Reaching my door was a disappointment because I wanted more time. I couldn't even see him during the week because while I had school, he had work.

"Is your dad home?" He asked.

"No, he's in Seattle. On a case" I told him. "But no action tonight Mr Cameron. You have to buy me dinner first"

He laughed with a hearty expression as we walked towards my front door.

"Whoa, so this is bad girl Kimi, huh? The other side that no one has seen?"

"Yes, but it'll be the first and _last _time you ever see bad Kimi" I huffed.

Like hell anybody was gonna see me in _this _dress again. Let alone, _Rena's _dress.

"We'll see" He challenged. "I might be able to bring her out again"

He came closer to me, his forehead touching mine as I leaned against my front door.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked me with his eyes closed.

"Yeah" I breathed as my heart was beating faster.

"Kimi" He chuckled as he kissed my forehead. "Have a good night"

"I doubt I could sleep" I whispered.

"Why?"

_Now or never..._

I pushed my lips to his while wrapping my arms around his neck. After getting over his initial shock, he deepened our kiss as he licked my bottom lip for permission. Our tongues locked into a battle of Dominance that it was impossible to break apart. I broke the kiss and giggled lightly at his expression.

"Just a taste test of what you're getting" I teased as I stuck my tongue out.

"Damn Kimi. You got me falling hard for you" He winced as held me closer, his strong arms enveloping me into a hug.

"If you know what's good for you son, you'd back away from my daughter"

Oh dear god...

"Dad! What are you-"

"Inside Kimberly. Now."

"But dad-"

"Kimberly" He replied with a death tone. "Now."

I stood there for a while before nodding weakly.

"I'll see you later Sonny" I told him.

He nodded in reply, his eyes filled with sympathy. Before I turned towards the door, he grabbed my hand and placed a scrap of paper in my palm.

"Call me anytime" He smiled.

I nodded with a quick smile before my father interrupted our little moment.

"Kimberly-"

I rushed inside without another word. As soon as I closed the door, I swore I heard my dad say...

_"Is this a phase, Amber?"_

Mom. Where are you when I need you?

...

As I laid down on my bed, I reflect back on what happened tonight.

**Cons**

I lost my one and only best friend to the boy who broke my heart (and my hand literally).

My glasses broke which means I have nothing to disguise myself on Monday.

My dad has literally barred my windows as if I was gonna take any chance to rebel him until I come of age to leave La Push.

The boy that has taken an interest in me is the brother of whom I once had a crush on.

**Pros**

I met Sonny. (Need I say more?)

We might be dating real soon.

And the best one?

Only 8 months to go til I leave.

"Kimberly?"

I sigh deeply. He only calls me that when he's upset.

"I know dad, I get the gist. I'm grounded until I leave for College" I moan as I sat up.

"I'm glad you remembered, but that's not why I want to come in" He chuckled.

He came in before placing down a box of amazing design. Wolves were carved into the brown oak material as if they were alive and free. As it's appearance interested me, I grabbed the box and looked closer at its detail.

"Happy Birthday sweetheart" He smiled before kissing my forehead.

"Thanks dad, this means alot" I smiled. It wasn't much but it's better than nothing.

"The box isn't your present silly girl" He chuckled, as he opened it revealing the many belongings and photos of mom.

"Dad" I sniffed, as tears threatened to pour down my cheeks.

"Your mother would have been so proud of your accomplishments. In fact, she still is" He smiled. "Now what I saw tonight Kimberly should not happen again..."

"But dad-" i protested.

"...At least not in front of _me_" He finished.

Huh?

"What?" I ask.

"You heard me. You're old enough to make your own decisions and learn from your mistakes. But I nearly pulled out my gun because of that boy Kimi" H e chuckled darkly.

"Dad!" I laughed along with my father. He was only being protective. Could I blame him?

"So ground rules Kimberly. NO SEX!" His tone slightly deadly.

I rolled my eyes at _that_ one.

"Kimberly..." He warned.

"Dad.." I moan.

"What? I am your father. It's my life to look out for you"

"..Yes, but I am _your _daughter. You have taught me well" I point out.

"Still, none of that until you're fifty" He agreed.

I laughed again before finally stopping. "You're not serious are you?"

"Other than that though Kim, be home before 11:00 weeknights and 1:00 on weekends" He states.

"Done" I agree.

"And be careful around that Sonny kid. If he's anything like his brother, I'm getting my shotgun" He warns.

"Father..." I warn.

"Good night my darling girl" He smiled, kissing my forehead. "Sleep well"

As soon as he closed my door, I pulled out Sonny's number texting him one last goodnight.

_Thanx for tonight. U really made my day_

I placed my phone on my charger before it buzzed in my hand.

_I'm glad. I'll c u 2morrow? Come and see me at my finest?_

A smirk grew on my face as I texted him back.

_It's a date..._

* * *

**I am glad people are still reading this. I'll try and upload it as soon as I can due to time constraints. Sorry guys. But thank you again for all of your support! :)**

**KIDKUPO**

**xoxox**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my lovely readers! Kupo is so glad that you guys love this story! Makes me want to write more! :D Happy New Year!**

**Anyways, enough rambling! ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

I could hardly concentrate on my school work. I was still distracted from last night's kiss that I was out of it. I already knew most of the answers to my English test, so I pretty much winged it. Everytime I stared at the clock, it somehow made the day go slower. What seemed like hours were mere minutes.

_Ugh, at this rate I'm going to drive myself crazy..._

At some points of the day, I would wish for the clock to immediately rush to three so that I could see him.

"Ms Connweller, did you hear me?"

I blinked before realizing he was talking to me.

"Uh...what?" I answered back, blushing like no tomorrow.

Throughout the class, i heard the many chuckles from my other classmates.

"I said, you are needed in the Study room. Please collect your belongings and be on your way. I'll write you up a slip" He sighed as he handed me a pink piece of paper.

I nodded quickly, grabbing my stuff before heading off towards the library.

_I wonder why I'm needed? And so suddenly too..._

I walked into the library entrance to see Ms. Frost, the librarian, give me a kind nod before pointing me in the direction of Study Room #4. I signed my name on the sign-in sheet before entering the room to be surrounded by 4 huge guys. One of them I knew to be the infamous Sam Uley. The other I knew to be my one and only crush. Well _ex-crush_.

_Well, he still looks good. I'll be honest enough to admit that. But why does he look so...defeated?_

"Good Morning Kim. How has your day been?" Sam smiled as he pulled up a seat.

I blinked before placing my bag down and taking a seat.

"Uh, to be honest, I was a bit occupied with other matters. But what is it do you need?" I told them honestly.

_Yes, occupied with thoughts of Sonny. A bit **too **occupied._

"We were wondering if you could tutor these boys starting from today onward until graduation?"

That was a _tall _order.

"Um, I could make time. But sure" I agreed knowing that I couldn't turn away from people who needed help. I was always the first one to volunteer if anyone needed help. "What subject do they need help with?"

Sam awkwardly looked at the other boys before a forced laugh escaped his mouth.

"Um...Everything?"

"Everything?" I ask, shocked.

Scratch that, a _gigantic _order. How far are these boys behind?

"The boys will be doing important work for the council from time to time. So they'll be a bit behind on their studies" He confessed.

"Oh I see" I nodded as I came to terms for their reason. I knew not to question the council when it came to anything. I always tried to ignore all the rumors flying around about the council. It's like people have no respect for them anymore.

"Is it okay if I think about it?" I asked uncertain about how to handle teaching three of the most popular boys in this school.

"Of course. I'll leave you to it then" Sam smiled before acknowledging the others. "See you after school, boys"

They all nodded and grunted in response as they watched Sam walk out. As soon as the door closed, you could hear a pin drop if there ever was one. I decided to break the silence and took a seat, the boys following my every move as i grabbed out my pen and pad.

"Okay, I guess we could start studying?" I shrugged as I opened up my book. "So, where do you guys wanna start?"

_Ugh, i feel so lame._

"This is pointless" Paul spoke up.

We stayed silent for a while as I looked at him.

"Okay, why?" I asked.

"Why what?"

"Why does this seem pointless to you? Don't you want to graduate?" I told him.

"If you knew about us, you'd know why" Paul muttered as he scoffed.

"Shut it" Jared hissed. "Don't talk to her like that"

"Oh, cause you handled your situation so well Jared" Paul laughed. "Don't tell me you forgot about whose hand you broke"

Jared eyes were filled with rage as he silently glared at Paul. He was trembling, but it looked like he was trying to control his urge to hit him.

"Stop it" I told them. "I've already gotten over that Paul. No need to bring it up again"

He was shocked for a second before he got over it, muttering something about "imprinting". Jared just looked please as he gave me his signature smile. As if he was proud about the way I stood up to Paul.

_Damn that smile. Why does he always turn me on? Even after what he did with Rena...Why can't I hate him?_

"So, today we'll start on Science" I told them.

They all groaned loudly. Embry sank into his seat. Paul just laid his head on the table as if he was in pain. Jared looked at me as if to say "Really?".

"But _where _do we start with that?" Embry asked.

"With these" I told them as I fetched my notepad.

"What's that?" Paul asked.

"This is my notepad. For you, it's called a cheat sheet"

"Wait, what?" Embry asked as got up from his slumped position, looking more interested in the topic of science. In fact all of them were looking at the book as if God had answered their prayers.

"In here is probably every answer to any test that we were given this year" I told them honestly. It was true. I just took what we learned in class and took a quick estimate about what we were going to expect on the test.

"Are you serious?" Paul asked with a huge smile on his face.

"Yes, but you have to keep it to yourselves" I nodded.

Embry dashed at the chance and snatched the pad from the table and started looking through its contents. Paul started to complain about Embry not sharing. I laughed lightly at the sight until Jared caught my attention. He was just looking at me, again with that amazing smile he always seems to pull off.

_Dammit, how does he pull off being so...gorgeous?_

I blushed as he continued to look at me as if I was something to look in awe.

_As if I was his...NO, NO STOP IT! You are with Sonny now, remember?_

Of course, I'm so stupid. I look away and start to get my text books out.

"Hey Kim?" Jared asked. "I wanted to apologize for..for kicking your-

"AND breaking.." Paul corrected.

"Yes I know!" Jared hissed as he sighed deeply. "Breaking your hand. I swear I'll pay you back soon"

"It's no worries-

"No Kim. I had a bad day and I took it out on you. And I'm sorry"

It was nice to finally hear an apology from him. But it was kinda awkward in front of a crowd.

"Perhaps we should speak in private about this?" I asked him.

"Sure, how about tonight?"

"Um, tonight's kind of busy for me. I'll take a look at what's happening this week and I'll let you know" I told him.

"Sure" he nodded, trying to hide his disappointment.

_Why do I get the feeling that he won't like the fact that I'm about to date his brother?_

The study session managed to pass by quickly and it was filled with laughs as I managed to get the boys back up to date with their science work. As I looked at the time, I noticed that it was nearing 3:00.

"Well, I gotta go" I smiled. "I can't wait to tutor you guys again"

"So, you'll do it?" Jared asked as he smiled a bright smile.

_God dammit, that smile..._

I nodded as I blushed heavily.

"Well, can't wait to see you next time Kimi" Embry beamed.

"Is it okay if borrow this?" Paul asked as he held up my notebook.

"Fine, but no cheating on tests and don't sell it for profit" I warned.

"Like _I _would do that" Paul scoffed as if he was hurt.

I gave him a look as if I wasn't impressed.

"Well, I'll see you later"

"Wait..." Jared stopped me as he grabbed my hand.

_It's so warm. I really like the feeling of his- NO! Snap out of it!_

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I'll leave you two alone. Let's go Paul" Embry smiled as he nudged Paul out.

_No! Don't leave me alone with him!_

"Hey Kim, Break a leg" Paul laughed as he made his way out with Embry.

"Asshole" Jared muttered as he scratched the back of his neck.

"So listen..."

"If you're going to apologize about that day...it's okay"

"No it's not. Anyway, that's not what I wanted to talk about" He face scrunched up i pain as if he ever regretted using me as his personal kicking bag that day.

"Oh, what is it?"

"Why didn't you talk to me out on the courtyard?"

Now I was surprised. He wanted to meet me out on the courtyard?

"What?" I asked.

"I left a letter in your locker. I was gonna...I mean I wanted to..." He started to ramble nervously.

_Oh. My. God. He actually wanted to go out...with me?_

"I never found a letter" I confessed honestly.

_If I did, maybe Sonny and I wouldn't have..._

"Are you sure?" He asked desperately.

"It would have been blindly obvious if I had found it. I'm not that cruel Jared" I told him sadly.

"I know you're not, God I know that more than anyone" He sighed.

"So that's why you were mad that day"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I really truly am..." He said sadly.

_Oh dear god, now what?_

"Why don't we talk about this tomorrow?" I asked.

"That'll be great" He smiled. "You need a ride home?"

"No Need. I need to go do some shopping anyway" I lied.

_Dammit, why do I feel bad? We're not even seeing each other and yet I feel like I'm cheating on him._

Jared and I walked towards the front of the school before saying our goodbyes.

_As much as I like Jared, I need to stop thinking about him. Maybe seeing Sonny will lift my spirits...Hopefully..._

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Hope you guys had a great new year! :D**

**Leave a review for me please, kupo?**

**xoxox**


End file.
